Whose Running Things?
by leprechaunlady
Summary: New originals running the Upper East Side
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry this took so long. Recently my dad died and I guess I'm using this as a distraction. First chapter is always very hard since I'm still getting used to characters and a lot of you made Perfect people or similar people so let me know what I'm doing right and wrong. EVERYONE I got on my forum at this point is accepted. If they don't appear its cause I don't want to introduce everyone in one chapter. But I will be cutting people based on reviews. So you must give a good review to see your person appear in the story.**

…

_Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Today marks the first day of a new year. Let's see what's in store_

Hadey's POV

First day of junior year. Call me nerdy but the first day always held a special spot in my heart. I loved opening up new notebooks and clicking new pens for the first time without the bite marks my ones from the previous year held.

New schedules and new people in every class. It was always exciting.

I sighed happily and looked around to admire where I'd be spending first period for the year. I was in French class. The bell hadn't rung yet and people were pretty much just milling around the desks, talking to their friends. I watched absentmindedly as classmates laughed and made small talk about their summer trips to Europe or just lounging in their Hampton house. I didn't have a Hampton house- not that I couldn't afford it or anything- but as an Australian native going home for the summers is ideal for my family and I. I transferred to the school right before my sophomore year and laid low. Focused on grades and getting settled but this year was different. I had an undeniable urge to branch out and make a name for my family. They say that networking is the key to success with jobs and what not so if I made more friends there is really a huge list of benefits- right?

I saw Ricky walk in. My best friend since getting here. He saw me and made a silly facial expression as he neared my desk. I laughed then scanned the room. The florescent lighting gave a dead and hollow look to the room. Up front, there was a large chalkboard with varying words inscribed in French. The blue, white, and red flag stretched across half of its surface. The dark wood-paneled walls were scratched where numerous students had brushed against their surface, but it still shined with wax where the janitors had greased them. Various posters of various hot spots in France and helpful tips for learning the language itself were scattered across the walls.

I glanced up as a figure entered the room. Discreetly, I scowled. The door was blocked completely by the large frame of Wilson Shepard. He stood in the entrance and put his arms above his head and held onto the top of the doorframe. It looked like he was studying the room with the same emotionless face he always wore in the company of strangers. Gossip Girl comments on his behavior quite often- womanizing tourists and college girls, with his too-mature-for-high school look. He is also fairly well known for being the typical 'tall, dark and handsome' without even uttering a word. I've had 3 classes with Wilson in the last year, and to this day have never seen a smile on his face.

I felt a sharp nudge in my rib cage as Ricky elbowed me, "checking out Willy Shepard?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "you're just jealous that you're not going to be the tannest guy in the room."

Ricky left out a laughing sigh, "maybe but at least I can fit in the door frame." We watched as Wilson after a solid three seconds sauntered in keeping his gaze above everyone's head. "But I don't want you dating him. I can't threaten to beat someone up if they hurt you if he's half a foot taller than me."

I laughed as he passed my desk. For one second our eyes met and I felt like someone poured ice water down my back. No not any sort of sexual connection, but his dark eyes always had that effect. They were brown to the point that unless you were very close his pupils weren't visible. His skin was a deep tan, very Hawaiian if you ask me and his pitch-black hair was combed and gelled to stick up in the front. Per usual, his uniform was perfectly ironed, tucked in and his tie was tight against his throat.

Then I felt as if something became tight against my throat. They walked in. I was hoping I could go a year without either of them in my class, but as my luck usually plays out they are both in my first period. Who is the "they" I refer to? Well it's a tag team to be honest. Ivy and Freya. Or as Gossip Girl calls them I and F. Infamous for parties, drinking and leading the dream life, they are the pinnacles of New York's youth elite. Ivy bounced in on her toes, as she always walks with her long blonde hair swept over her shoulders. Her blue eyes scanned the room coldly and a smile creeped on her face when she looked in the back- and no doubt saw Wilson.

Freya on her immediate right also noticed their friend in the back. While you get a shiver when you see Ivy there is an opposite effect at the sight of Freya. She is a ray of sunshine- although I'm guessing it's a false sense of security. She will talk to just about anyone and easily gains people's trust- only to use it against them. Her hair is brunette with many completlmentry streaks of natural red and blonde. She is petite, cute and between the two of them every guy in the school has their adoration.

Ricky looked agoged at them as they too made their way to the back on the classroom.

"So where are we headed tonight anyway?" Ivy droned at Freya as they passed my table.

"I dunno. We can ask Will since he's here, but we all know it's going to be either you or I to pull the trigger," Freya complained in her Southern accent. As they neared Wilson her voice went up considerably, "Will! Thank God you're in this class with us." She sat next to him squeezing his shoulder as she sat.

The three of them took up one of the four person tables as Wilson's rugby toned shoulders took up all the space where a fourth person would sit and half of Ivy's space too. Their conversation was easy as bursts of laugher were heard right until Madam Rose walked into the room.

Her expensive, yet out of date, black heals clicked into the room straight to the chalkboard. The only sound was the slapping of chalk against the board as she wrote, _The French language is a descendant of the spoken Latin language of the Roman Empire—Le français est un évier de la langue parlée latine de l'Empire romain_.

Ricky leaned over further, our shoulders touching. "There is going to be a fundraiser," he whispered. "My father is obviously going to be going but he's still West Egg around here (**GATSBY REFERENCE- LOOK IT UP AS I WILL BE USING IT A LOT OR PM ME**). Those guys behind us are also throwing a party for our age group. I'm guessing the Sterling's or Starks will be hosting. My father has been asking me to talk to Derek about it since we both play soccer but I can't exactly ask right?"

I wish I could go. I was also a lot like Ricky's family. And our other best friend Marina. All of us were new money, but the parties these people throw… well I'd kill to get in.

**Wilson's POV**

I never understood languages. If you hit me with a math problem, or chemistry equation I'd solve it in a heartbeat, but I always felt as if my brain didn't understand foreign languages. I could understand Fijian of course, I mean that's where I came from before my dad realized he had an illegitimate son, but French just didn't click.

"This year is going to be a drag," Ivy mumbled under her breath with her bright blue eyes trained on the chalkboard.

I kept my gaze on the chalkboard as I huffed back an answer. Not one for talking, but my grunt of agreement should show my support to her statement.

Freya elbowed me then leaned over towards Ivy, who leaned back towards her. I was awkwardly in the middle of two girls conversing right over my crotch.

I noticed a soccer guy- Ricky or something- turn to eye the girls so I gave him a smirk as they were both talking right over my chest (even if they were just talking to each other) to which he blushed and turned away.

Freya was gushing about something when I tuned back into their conversation, "I think Derek wants me to go to dinner with his parents tonight."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "I'm insulted."

"Why? You're not the one dating him," Freya asked with a little giggle.

"The invitation to your wedding still hasn't reached my hands," she smiled back. "This is the third night in a row, why do they want to feed you again?"

Freya shrugged, "who knows? I'm just excited to try out the new Japanese cuisine on 1st."

Keeping my eyes ahead- no matter how obvious they were I was not going to be caught for talking in class, "my father said that they were being closed down for a few weeks- food poisoning. Who knows Vanderbilt? You might be let off the hook."

Freya smiled and looked up, "who said I wanted to be?"

"Then I'll text Derek your favorite Italian restaurant, you can relocate there."

"You don't have to," she smiled eyeing me to not do anything.

"Emily (my stepmom) said that there is a new shellfish pasta dish, I think you'd like it. No worries I'd be glad to pass on the message," I smirked back still looking at the bored occasionally nodding to fake enthusiasm. "I may just go there for lunch."

**Ivy's POV**

We all hated when Will brought up his family. It was awkward, since we all knew he was a bastard child. His father is a top surgeon in Manhattan and best friends with my father, made us close to best friends. I still remember the day when they brought home this scrawny boy from some foreign country and said he was Dr. Shepard's son. But since then Will's my number one.

"I'll go with you!" I jumped in smiling at him. He nodded and gave a small smile still looking at the chalkboard, "she's not going to yell at us for talking."

Freya squeezed Wilson's arm and teased, "He's too much of a kiss ass to take his eyes off Madame Rose."

Wilson chuckled to himself still looking forward, "Or maybe Madame Rose is a MILF and I'm enjoying the view."

Freya and I both made an exaggerated gag and laughed. Freya held Wilson's arm as she leaned and whispered, "you could do better Willy- but Ivy what do I wear? I have a cute strapless that makes my boobs look great, but I don't think it's appropriate for a family outing."

I don't know why she always talked about her boobs or butt when a guy was around but I went with it, "designer?"

"Nanette Lepore," Freya jumped in.

"Go with it," I confirmed nodding strongly.

"This is a great conversation and all but," Wilson then put an arm on each of our shoulders and pushed us back to our seats then scooted forward, "I'm paying attention now."

With that the conversation was over.

**Thomas' POV**

Lunchtime. Derek and I were walking to our usual sandwich place.

"I heard that the Marlowe's are getting escorts, but going to hide them in the crowd so we'll have to spot them in order to get happily ever after," I told Derek as we sat down at our usual table. Our other best friend Edward- or Eduardo as I call him- is throwing a huge banger. For a good cause, but I'm in it for the open bar and other fun.

Derek patted my back laughing, "if you expect me to go up to every girl at the party asking if they're an escort you are overrating my gullibility." He hesitated then added in, "plus I'm spoken for."

"You know me too well," I smiled at Derek. "We could try and convince someone else. Maybe someone who doesn't know us as well. Also I heard a rumor about you and Miss Freya."

Derek raised his eyebrows, "no one would believe you Picasso." Picasso. Wilson had this nickname for me for as long as I remember. It annoyed me at first but now I kind of like it and everyone called me Picasso. "And what did you hear?"

"Something about doing it out in the open in Central Park," I smirked at him.

Derek gave me a hard look. Hard to take it seriously with him being a living breathing Ken doll, "a gentleman never tells. And I know you got that off Gossip Girl."

"She's my lady," I smiled. "And will have a lot to tell after this party."

"Not about me," Derek replied firmly. He ordered a #4 from the sandwich lady then looked back at me. "I would like to see someone try to find a hooker at the party. It would entertain me since I'm obviously not going to be on the prowl with you boys."

"You said no one would believe me," I droned then it dawned on me as someone walked into the shop. "Which was a good point, but if lets say a Golden Boy- like yourself- told someone they'd believe it in a heartbeat." I responded punching Derek's shoulder.

Derek is the definition of smooth and charming. Every teacher, girl and guy outside our friend group considers him the epitome of perfection. Over the years I learned that he does have a mean streak and enjoys feeding it whenever an opportunity arises… with a little push.

Derek fingered some of his combed gold locks as he examined the tables, "who do we want to fool?"

I scanned the crowd. I needed someone who would be surprised to get an invite but not suspecting of foul play. Someone reasonably well off so it wouldn't be completely out of left field and someone who knew Derek.

"How about Ricardo Cabrera?" I asked smiling at the Mexican co captain of the soccer team surrounded by his two girlfriends.

Derek shot me a look, "it will ruin team dynamic and…"

"Sounds like your going soft Sterling."

Derek determinedly stared at his teammate then nodded at me, "hand me some invitations."

_GG: Looks like D is back to his old tricks- watching this unfold should be the entertainment of a lifetime_

…

**A/N Even if your character isn't in the story yet, they are accepted. A review is needed. I will be cutting people starting next chapter based on who reviews. Social standing, scandal and time all depends on how much you review. A simple "update soon" or "I liked it" will not compare to something paragraphs long. Also as I said first chapter is always hard to do and this one is rough. **

**READ THE FIRST A/N and give me feedback on friendship/dating dynamics. Character opinions and plot ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So this is the second chapter. Party will be next chapter and I'm think a Cotillion in maybe 2 or 3. I have an idea about romance's at this point, but I am making lots of triangles. So let me know what you think.**

…

**Shay's POV**

First day- check.

Glad to see that the school hasn't changed, wouldn't be able to hate it if it had. Most clubs haven't started up yet, so the minute the bell rang I went outside and started walking towards the Metra.

I liked the city. In Brooklyn everyone is artsy and tortured, snobbiness stemmed from making it on their own even if their rich father said it wouldn't happen. Here? Well the attitude came from making millions. Most kids here were blessed with that fortune. As I neared the Metra I noticed two boys from St. Jude's. I could stay here and tell you I don't know whom they are, but everyone knows them. If I hadn't read about them daily on Gossip Girl- page 6 would have done the trick.

I could hear Wilson talking in a hushed yet urgent voice to his good friend Derek, "listen man- you decided to date a friend of ours. And that is fine. But if you're going to start getting it on with a townie don't be dating someone we are all close with."

Derek chuckled at his friend, "listen you're the only one who saw and if you just choose to forget it that would be great. Don't act like you're a said either Shepard." He said giving Wilson a knowing glance.

"Freya is my-" Wilson began but was cut off by Derek waving his hand.

"We all know that you had a big crush on her, but that was like third grade man. And she's happy with me! What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I was going to say friend- for one thing don't flatter yourself not every girl you touch is instantly adored by all friends."

"Don't tell her- if you give a shit about Freya you won't tell her. It only happened once," Derek said getting serious and looking up at his friend. That's when Wilson looked away… and saw me. He took a double take and eventually saw the familiar Constance uniform.

"Derek your ride is here," Wilson said shoving his friend towards a limo.

"It's been here for-" Derek started while he was getting shoved into the limo. I quickly turned away- swiped my card then hopped onto the train. The contrast of what was going on inside the train- smelly urine, bag ladies and NYU students, with the shiny buildings, white cement walkways and tailored suits walking outside always amused me. As a filmmaker, I have a keen eye for this kind of thing, but then suddenly my view was blocked. A dark haired figure sat next to me and looked at my iPod.

"The Strokes huh?" he asked in a deep voice. I looked at him; into his the eyes. Dark brown without any twinkle or hint of impending kindness. "I like their stuff- although they have sold out recently wouldn't you agree?"

I was taken aback with this. Wilson Shepard was on the Metra? Talking to me? About the Strokes? "They have to sell, plus a true fan can still find hints of their old music in their generic albums."

"Then I guess I'm not a true fan," He said firmly looking around- and noticeably holding his school bag closer to his chest.

"No one is going to mug King Kong on the Metra at 3 o'clock," I rolled my eyes at him.

He let out a short laugh- first time I've ever seen him smile other than pictures. Nice to think I made him do it, "did you just call me King Kong?" I nodded back, to which he shrugged, "at least your honest. Which is why my request will be going against your nature…"

"I know what you're going to ask and the answer is-" I began but he cut me off.

"I don't know what you think you know about Freya, but she isn't the spoiled brat or terrible person she is portrayed to be on Gossip Girl. She is like..." He paused thinking of a word. "A Sour Patch kid."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "a Sour Patch Kid?"

He smiled a big smile- really did have a nice smile but I never saw it. Wide, toothy and proud, "you know when you first put one in your mouth, it's hell? Like sandpaper for your tongue, not to mention sour and just overall not pleasant. But then after you suck on it for a while it's sweet and delicious. That's Freya."

"So I should suck on Freya?" I teased back at him.

"You should keep Derek's activities to yourself. I'm taking care of it-" He said looking down. "She deserves better than him, but he's-"

I could finish his thought, "Derek Sterling. My good friend Ricky always talks about how cool Derek is, and funny and gets along with everyone. I can see through it."

Wilson looked up at me, "He's a charming guy, but how can you see through it? None of my friends can and they are with him all the time- don't get me wrong, Sterling is my boy, but it gets annoying when everyone thinks he's God's gift to humanity when he's far from it."

"The hair," I replied quickly.

The smile came back and I'm not going to lie I was happy to see it, "you can tell he's a pompous ass by his hair do?"

"You can tell a lot by someone's hair. And his is too perfect- someone who spends that much time on their hair isn't as down to earth as they seem."

"What does my hair tell you?" He asked curiously.

"My initial prognosis was wrong about you," I smiled at him.

The train stopped at another stop, and Wilson got up. "Is this you?" I asked, "Didn't know upper east siders knew the Metra."

He nodded at the sign- **Shepard Stop**. Wilson smiled at me slightly guiltily then put out his hand, "I never caught your name."

His hands were like baseball mitts and my small hand fit into his easily, "that's cause I never told you. Don't worry Wilson Shepard, I won't spread any gossip."

He nodded then jumped out of the train…. At the stop named after his family… I couldn't get his smile out of my mind. Will I see him again? Most definitely. But will we ever talk? Unlikely… very unlikely.

**Freya's POV**

I tapped my Christian Louboutin shoes again and again. Classmates were passing- walking off to their various town cars, and limousines. I leaned on my white one's hood impatiently. Arms folded and fake smile plastered on my face. Most students were passing me- head down avoiding eye contact, a few upper classmen or excessively cocky underclassmen would smile or wave- to which I would return. A queen has to be open to her people and I was in no way a bad queen.

Just a late one.

Where was Thomas?

His family being Buckley's and mine being Vander Bilt's made us mortal enemies, but a few years ago they made a truce and since then wanted to appear publically as a united front- therefore we had to carpool.

A few minutes later he came from a nearby limo with his shirt untucked and his boyish haircut ruffled up. His light green eyes had its usual mischievous twinkle and with one look at me, a familiar smirk came onto his face.

"You kept me waiting for a quickie?" I spat at him getting into the limo and opening up a bottle of Voss water.

"She was shadowing," He smiled, retightening his tie and leaning back as the limo started towards 5th avenue. "I had to shower her the perks of going to this school- it was public service."

"Meanwhile, I missed half of my Piano lesson," I rolled my eyes looking at my phone for messages. Just Ivy.

"Listen not all of us have a hunky, grey eyed soccer player to fulfill all of our sexual desires," he smiled back at me. I couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto my face in return making his even happier.

I softened my voice to a gentle teasing tone, "do you have a crush on Derek?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know!" He jumped back. "Are you going to dinner with the family today?"

"Nah, there was some food poisoning thing at the restaurant," I shrugged.

"That's too bad. I'm having Wilson over before the party for pregame, but if Derek is free too that's even better, we can go over our-" he then cut himself off and changed the subject.

"Go over what?" I snapped.

"Nothing!" Tom relied quickly. I stared him down as he looked back at me. I knew him, and he was lying. "Okay- we are playing a little prank."

"On?" I smiled feeling my lips break into a smile.

"A guy named Ricky…" Tom replied like a kid who just got busted doing something wrong.

"How can I help?"

**Ricky's POV**

"How the hell did you get that?" Marina asked grabbing the invites out of my hand. They were gold with gloss and a bar code for scanning. I had four. Marina read over them again and again with her chocolate eyes, checking if they were real.

"How many times do you have to authenticate these before you believe that my buddy from the soccer team gave me these?" I asked laughing trying to play it off as cool as possible.

"Until I find the catch, Derek has never liked you! Well, never since you outdid him for the center midfield position," Marina gushed. Hadey rolled her eyes at this.

We were in a coffee shop a few blocks from school.

"Where is Shay?" Hadey asked off topic, "you did text all of us right?"

"Of course I did, but we all know there is no way she'd go to something like this," I droned on wanting the attention back on my skills of getting invited.

"I'll text her," Hadey responded pulling out her phone.

"Anyway, I say we show up around 10- all together. Me and three girls!" I smiled to myself putting my hands behind my back dramatically.

Marina snorted, "Probably because you have zero guy friends."

"What can I say? I prefer to be in the company of boobs than balls (A/N sorry it's vulgar but that's what my brother has said before)", I smirked back. Marina rolled her eyes again.

"Whoa," Hadey said to herself looking at her phone. "She wants to go."

"No way!" Marina exclaimed grabbing the phone from Hadey's hand. She really does grab quite often… " She wants to borrow OUR clothes and OUR makeup! Since when would she be caught dead at one of these in labeled clothing?! This is so exciting!"

"I know!" Hadey squealed back.

Marina pushed her inky black hair back behind her shoulders in a gesture of excitement, "thanks Ricky! You're the best!" she squealed grabbing me into a hug.

Yes my cheeks went red. No, I don't care.

**Derek's POV**

I knew I looked good. I always looked good in Boss clothes. I checked myself out in the mirror a final time. Slate suit with light blue tie, this is the look that would appear tonight at the party and then later at a certain town house on the Upper West Side.

I then heard a knock on my door. I opened it to be greeted with the stunning blonde- Ivy.

"I have a bone to pick with you Sterling," she said sauntering into my house as if she owned the place.

"Yeah no problem. Come on in," I mumbled walking over to my blender and pouring two margaritas.

"I have a deal," she smiled at me. "I set you up with Freya. I want you to set me up with someone… disposable."

"Why would you want someone disposable?" I asked curiously.

"My parents. They are under the impression that I have a wild streak," she smirked.

"I wonder where they would get that from," I replied sarcastically.

"I want a cover boy," I smiled. "Who would you have in mind?" 

I know exactly who to set her up with. "The party starts soon. Let's go to the pregame. I'll think about it."

**A/N If you haven't gotten the idea best reivews get most POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks to my beta Jay for the help and all those who review well. I can't introduce all characters right away so be patient with me if your person isn't that involved yet.**

**_7:00 PM _**

**Thomas' POV**

"Thank you Mrs. Stark," I hear a polite voice in my foyer. I saunter around the corner to see Freya wearing that little half-smile- the polite, patient one we are forced to summon to mask our inevitable hostility towards adults. When Freya sees me she walks with brazenness from years of confidence. "What drinks do you have Thomas?"

"The usual," I replied coolly.

"Well I'm glad the pregame is here. There was an awful lot of my parents screaming at each other. Or, rather my mom screaming and my dad trying to excuse whatever behavior of his caused it. Anyway, this is a relief," she nodded. I understood- our families were similar which may have been the basis of years of fighting.

I start walking back towards my game room where Wilson and Derek were drinking beers. The wall opposite the door has two large windows, one of them leads to a fire escape. Would be a long way down being on the top floor and all, but safety first! I sit down and pick up an Xbox controller to play a game against Derek. He had his mind elsewhere. As Freya strutted over to the bar to make a drink, he had his eyes solely on her rear end, which looked like an upside- down box of Valentine candy in her tight dress. I ended up smacking the back of Derek's head to get him to pay attention. This is why I normally have a no girl's rule if we are gaming. Derek quickly reached for his hair to fix it, (A/N See? The boy really cares about his hair!)

"Refill please," Wilson asked over his shoulder. He seemed to be avoiding looking at Freya at all costs… interesting.

"What are you drinking Willy?" She asked jokingly- and as usual Freya was flirting with Wilson. Derek loves that his girlfriend teases other guys, but is still all his.

"Heineken," Wilson responded and gave his clique smile- thin and tolerant, at Freya as she handed it to him then squeezed his shoulder. When Wilson (and I) had our eyes on her she reaches around and lifts the hair off her neck, then winds it like a rope and ties it to itself so it hangs in a heavy knot down the middle of her toned back. It was impossible not to be aroused by her flirty being, but the neck always made me weak in the knees.

Derek and Wilson start playing again. Typical Derek trash talking where as Wilson would sit there silently focusing on the task at hand. When the game ended Derek threw his head back and howled laugher at the score. 79-50 in NBA 2K was a slaughter. Wilson said nothing and picked up his phone checking the time.

"When is Ivy getting here?" I asked Freya

"Present!" I heard behind me in Ivy's teasing choice. Typical Ivy. She walked in with white shorts that hung low on her hips, her giant eyes framed with eyeliner and her pale haired piled on top of her head. "So, this prank is dumb. I mean telling Ricardo the soccer guy that there are escorts at a party is so not destructive at all."

"Really Tom? That was your great idea?" Freya laughed as she took another sip of her Cosmo and sat on Derek's lap. He smiled up at her and wrapped an arm around her hips. "That is the most pathetic plan."

"Well what would you have in mind Vanderbilt?" I asked back challengingly.

"Total social annihilation," Freya smiled at Ivy who returned it back. "Right Ivy?" Ivy smiled back encouragingly.

"Meaning?" I asked confused and wanting them to hurry up.

Ivy started pulling out stuff from her bag. Dress, shampoo and conditioner, makeup and other girl things. She always showered here, not really a big deal. "In order to socially annihilate someone you have to gain their trust. It's one thing to be pranked by an enemy, but a friend does much more. If you really are as dedicated as you seem to be then you have to befriend this Ricardo guy."

Freya's face morphed into a regretful one- I knew she was all talk but before she could talk Derek stood up with a wide grin, "I have an idea."

**Marina's POV**

It was fun dressing up my friends. I rarely got the opportunity as most of our nights were at dive bars or lower scale parties. But tonight it's different.

My phone buzzed- Gossip Girl.

_GG: Looks like a familiar face came out of JFK airport tonight; I wonder how Ed's visit to England went? Enough time to get the restraining order on his crazy ex gf Ivy? Will him being back bring back the old Ivy- only time will tell!_

"Edward is back in town," Hadey said excitedly holding up a picture of the wild haired Brit who caused more drama then we knew possible just over a year ago. He was dating Ivy but they were awful together and it ended with his parent's taking him out of the country. That was back when school felt even more jail-like then it does now. Freya may be a patronizing bitch, but Ivy is ruthless. With Ed back all I can think about is if she will become queen again and if school will become intolerable once again.

"Oh," Shay responded. "Was he friends with Derek, Wilson and Thomas?"

"He was head dog," I responded excitedly grabbing some of her bleached blonde hair and straightening it. "He loved blondes- you might have a shot with him."

"He wouldn't be my type," Shay smiled.

Hadey smiled, "he'd be mine if he wasn't so possessive, or Derek. That hair!"

I smiled at her, knowing exactly what she meant. "Tom's eyes, Derek's hair and Wilson's bone structure."

Shay looked at me confused, "you'd just take Wilson's _bone structure_?"

"Yeah," I smiled at her, "what would you take miss Shay?"

Shay sat up, "He has strong cheekbones- as you noted, but there is more. Dark eyes, huge shoulders and hips so slim they're almost not there. Personally I find Thomas the most attractive from a hotness perspective with his green eyes and raven black hair, but Wilson is different. He has the ideal combination of aristocratic beauty, sexual maturity, easy confidence and sheer physicality."

"You so want to bone him," I teased to which Hadey smiled with me.

"I'm a virgin and my first time isn't going to be with one of them," Shay replied firmly as she applied mascara. "But he does intrigue me."

"Well I think Derek is the best looking," Hadey smiled. "If only there was no Freya."

"She doesn't scare me," I said sitting up more. It was a lie. After we all were dressed in our best (or dressed in my best cause Shay was borrowing a favorite dress of mine) Ricky arrived. He was wearing a dark denim suit that was frequently in vogue now. He didn't seem comfortable in his joutfit (jean outfit) but Ricky would do anything to fit in.

We arrived 10 minutes after 11 to an almost empty party. After initially getting over the feeling of being punked more and more people came in.

"Let's take shots," Shay said to my surprise. "C'mon this is what they do at these things and in order to fully experience this party we have to do as they do. When in Rome right?"

And with that she ordered a round of shots with us. Then another. Then another. Eventually I bowed out but it seemed that Shay had no limits on this particular night as she got drunker and drunker.

…

**Hadey's POV**

And then they arrived. Derek walked arm in arm with Freya. They looked straight off the runway as they walked in. Everyone was looking at them but they only had eyes for each other. They really were a cute couple. Girls started to filter away from her path, heads lowered, though most eyes cheated upward for at least a quick glance at this girl. This creature. This apparition.

Then came the rest of the group. Ivy seemed like a paranoid schizophrenic. She was looking around everywhere and was paler than a ghost. Well paler than her usual paler than a ghost. I guess news of a certain arrival was freaking her out. No welcome party for Edward.

Wilson was looking around the bar when he saw our table. He smiled and waved at me as he started walking over. Of course, I waved back.

"Guys- he just waved at me," I smiled to the girls when I saw Shay's face. She may be drunk out of her mind but no doubt she was waving at the tall guy coming our way.

Well, that was embarrassing. When he arrived, Wilson put his hands on the back of our chairs as he talked across the table to my small blonde friend.

"Twice in one day?" he smiled at her.

Sober she would probably have blushed, but a new air of confidence was around drunken Shay. The rest of us exchanged confused glances as she straightened up, "must be your lucky day!" she babbled in a drunken slur.

He smiled understanding. He smiled… wow it was a nice smile. He then looked at the rest of the table and put out his hand shaking all of ours. "Hey, I'm Wilson Shepard."

We all took our turn introducing ourselves not daring to share more information then needed. Ricky squared his shoulders and sat up under Wilson's disarming friendliness. Wilson then turned back to Shay, "see? Now I know everyone's name here but yours."

"The name…" she gave a drunken burp then smiled at herself thinking it was funny. God, we should have cut her off, "the name is Shay!"

"Nice to finally get on a first name basis Shay," he smiled at her again. Even at the burp, he seemed pleasant. I was too awe struck with this to even comment but I kept making eye contact with Marina and Ricky. Since when was she so close with Wilson Shepard?!

She smiled at herself again, and we all knew something stupid was going to come out again, "I'm still going to call you King Kong." She started giggling hysterically.

Wilson chuckled "wouldn't want it any other way," he then looked at Ricky, "how much has she had to drink?"

Ricky shrugged then replied nervously, "She's a lightweight."

Wilson looked at Shay again as she stuck her tongue out at Ricky, "so you're the type that would get drunk after a sip of church wine huh? Well, I was going to come over here and offer to buy you a drink, but how about some pretzels and peanuts- maybe I could get you a sandwich."

Shay smiled as Wilson put his hand out and she took it wobbling up to him. She wrapped her arm around his torso to which he smiled again, "c'mon drunky," he smiled at her then looked back at us. "I'll just be at the bar, so you can see us."

And with that he walked towards the bar, sat her on a bar stool and then stood leaning on the bar talking to her. We all watched- shocked- as our smart, calculating, careful friend babbled away to Wilson Shepard and had made the brooding jock smile bigger than we knew possible.

"Guys," Marina said to us then nodded to the right. Freya and Ivy were also staring flabbergasted at the couple, but not nearly as happy at the sight.

**Ricky's POv**

I started drinking my beer again but looking over the top, I saw a sliver of a head with shiny black hair and unnaturally green eyes. The boy had a smile that stretched from ear to ear as he approached me with Derek on his tail. It was Thomas and for some reason I felt the need to cover my drink- at least from what I heard he has a habit of playing unfair. He is smaller than Derek, about three inches shorter and about two thirds as wide but he was much more alarming than Derek.

"Hey man," Derek said walking straight up to me.

"Uhh…" I mumbled as the two girls- unfortunately gave me a caring look and got up, freeing 2 more seats across the table which were taken by Tom and Derek. "Hey bro, nice job at practice."

Derek smiled sympathetically, "you know what? I hate how we never talk about anything other than soccer. Those girls were cute, are you dating any of them?"

No way was I letting him get with… a certain girl. "Umm, yeah... the dark haired one. Her name is Marina." Whoops. I lied. It came out before I even thought it up, but when would they ever talk to her?

Tom smiled and looked over her shoulder no doubt checking out Marina, "she's hot man. You tap that?"

"Do I tap her? Oh you mean- Um…" I played off coolly. Didn't want to many rumors going around.

Tom looked at me excitedly- he literally acts like a hyper puppy all the time, "story time!"

"Well," I began ready to impress the guys. "A few nights ago we were in her basement."

"Don't leave out any details," Derek smiled at me confidently "I like a little atmosphere."

"Ass-mosphere!" Tom chuckled to himself getting a patronizing look from Derek and shutting up.

"Well her carpet was a rich red and her leather couch was cold to the touch initially-" I began but Derek cut me off.

"Okay never mind details can overwhelm."

I loved being the center of attention especially to these guys, "so sure enough, instead of slowly unzipping her pants and letting her bra fall of, she just jumps off and takes all her clothes off."

"Fuck yeah Ricky!" Thomas yelped pumping his fists in the air. I couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth towards my new friend. His eyes had taken on that lightness, that sea-under-the-sun quality that indicates his rare excitement.

"Well she's naked except for a yellow thong and she looks at me and says, 'it's time.'" I reply smoothly. Crap, if this gets back to her she'll never talk to me again.

Tom jumps up and sits down delighted as Derek nods with real pleasure

"So was this the first you'd heard of it?" Tom asked laughing, "were you like, 'what's it time for, cookies and ice cream?"'

"Oh no," I reply dramatically. "I knew what she meant."

Derek leaned forward with his hands folded. Like a don or something, "did you two do it or not?"

I looked down, "her parents came home." Tom groaned and Derek looked at me apologetically.

"Listen man, I was in your boat once," Tom said earnestly but it couldn't be more obvious it was a lit, "Derek is a flirt, Will is the strong silent type. I just needed to find my thing and I did! Now I get laid daily, let us help you."

"Yeah sure," I reply. "Thanks guys." I'd never trust Tom on his own but Derek was my friend.

"Well I can offer you a compliment," Derek smiled. "you're not needy. Lack of desperation bodes well for your long-term success. Now onto some negatives. The converse low-tops are trying too hard to be old school; the jeans are too neat and the shirt is the same color as the jeans so you kind of look like a blueberry."

Tom nodded slowly and soon enough my confidence was shot again.

"I give him until June," Derek says looking at Tom.

"November," Tom says patting me on the back. "November 1st, I'm confident."

"Not a chance by tonight?" I smiled and they both laughed.

"40,000?" Derek smiles at Tom and the two shake. Did they just make a bet at my virginity? "He must lose it by Halloween for you to win and I have until the last day of school."

"Deal!" Tom exclaimed and they shook then smiled at me- I couldn't help but feel like I was just a pawn in their game. The bet might embarrass me but it also bonded me to the guys so I didn't care. I was in.

_GG: Looks like T and D are back to their old tricks. Watch out new guy- their intentions aren't as pure as they seem._

**Rowan's POV**

My girls and I walked into the party late. Too late to make an entrance but at least he was here.

I found Derek easily in the crowd. He was hard to miss with that perfect blonde hair that was both angelically curly and thick enough to be virile.

"Hey cutie," I whispered in his ear as I looped my fingers in his belt buckles from behind.

He quickly turned and pushed me off, "not in public Collins. We have a deal."

"I don't see Freya around and I'm sick of this secret crap. You told me you were going to dump her!" I spat at him angrily.

"And you believed me?" He mumbled looking around to make sure he wasn't overheard.

I felt anger surge through my veins. Before I knew it I was running towards the bathroom as he tried to stop me, pulled out my phone and sent a text to a special friend of mine. Out of the bathroom I heard yelling on the phone. A good girl would ignore it and give the couple privacy, but rules weren't my thing.

"What do you mean you just decided to come back?" I heard Ivy-Rose Montgomery, unfortunately I couldn't hear the other part of the conversation but I knew it was Edward.

"Yes I want to see you too" "where?" "Okay but we have to talk at some point" "I miss you too Eddy"

She hung up and within seconds the door smashed me in the face bloodying my nose.

"Eavesdrop much?" she said to me harshly. "Don't put your ear on the door when listening to other people's conversations. Rookie mistake, and you deserve what you get Collins."

With that she fixed her makeup, fluffed her hair and left.

**Shay's POV**

I wish my filtering worked better but I could hardly think at the moment. My vision was blurry on the edges and I felt my eyelids drooping. A nap right now would be great. So great. But I couldn't. I was face to face with Wilson Shepard who was making me drink my weight in water and eat lots of bread.

"I want another shot," I whined to him with a smile that hurt my cheeks.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed. Wilson reached over the bar and grabbed 2 shot glasses then filled it up with a clear liquid. "Same time ok?" He smiled holding up his.

"Ready, set-" I said before downing it. He was sipping his trying not to smile- that's when I realized it was more water. "HEY!" I giggled at him getting a smile in return.

"For a sharp girl you can be quite gullible," he smiled putting his hand on my shoulder. I felt a volt like every part of my body was electrified by his touch. The sleepiness wore off, as I looked at his large hand with a silver ring on his middle finger cover my entire shoulder. I could hardly concentrate on what he was saying due to dizziness. This touch had transported me from the cares of this world

"Yeah well…" I started trying to think of an insult, "For a rich guy you have terrible taste in clothing."

Wilson threw his head back and laughed, "What don't you like?" he asked looking down at his all black suit including a black shirt and tie.

"You look like you're going to a funeral! All the time!" I giggled again as I felt a burp come up, "haven't you heard Orange is the new Black?"

"Next time I'll wear an all orange suit just for you," he smiled then paused. "There will be a next time, right Shay?"

"I mean we do go to school together," I smiled. "And how will you get an orange suit? I'm pretty sure they don't sell them in the Wall-Streeter stores you go too."

"I'll have one made. My mom knows a great designer," he laughed.

I've had this tangent prepared but never thought I'd be saying it to one of these rich kids. Kind of one of those things I think up while making speeches in the shower but soon it all came out, "I notice how you don't mention how much your mom pays this 'great designer," I reply making overly exaggerated air quotes around 'great designer. "You are just another one of those rich people who seem to have forgotten about that little element of transactions and sees the world as this place where people are, miraculously, just really into doing nice things for you."

"Very insightful Miss Shay. I feel like I know myself better from just talking to you," he smiled.

"You're being sarcastic," I noted. "Which is my game and copying is so kindergarten."

He laughed, "Friends joke with each other."

"We're not friends."

"Why not?"

"Cause you only have a handful of girl friends and then you sleep with the rest," I muttered.

"Wow there! The claws are out! So that's what you think, that I'm a playboy?" he asked putting his hands up in surrender. He didn't seem angry, but I could be off- to be honest I don't know what's going on.

"Actually billionaire playboy. I'm sure you are going to try and sleep with me tonight!" I jumped in. Someone needs to muffle me- why can't I stop saying weird stuff? I will never drink again

"One, I'm not a billionaire. Two, I'm going to ask for your number tonight. Three, I won't even try and kiss you," he said softly.

"Why? Am I not worthy?" I asked harshly getting slightly angry. Probably won't kiss me cause I'm poor, or from Brooklyn or really good at Angry Birds! I reached over and grabbed more water. What is wrong with me?

"I don't want to kiss you when you're blackout drunk," he smiled softly as his big hand gripped mine with confidence and warmth. Once again I noticed how small mine was compared to his. He used his thumb-, which was not smooth as it was all callused- and softly brushed over the top of my hand.

As if it was on cue every phone on the party went off.

_GG: Rumor has it that alpha couple: D and F aren't as good to each other as they seem. Derek may have given Freya the key to his heart but the key to his bedroom has been shared with none other than our friend from L.A. Well played Collins_

That's when I heard it.

From across the party I heard the screech of a Southern Accent, "YOU HAVE BEEN F***ING ROWAN COLLINS!?"

We both looked over to see Freya screaming at Derek. Ivy was holding her arms back as she kept trying to lunge at him,

"THAT CALIFORNIAN SKANK? REALLY DEREK?" She kept shouting. I couldn't hear Derek's response but I did noticed that my hand was no longer in Wilson's as he jogged over to the sound of chaos and grabbed Freya around the waist- more effectively then petite Ivy and dragged her out of the ballroom.

After a few minutes, Marina and Hadey came up to me, "you have some explaining to do!"

"He's cute isn't he?" I mumbled dreamily. Before they could respond I felt it coming up and threw up all down the bar. Instantly, I felt better but I quickly looked around to see who was near. Hadey stepped away definitely grossed out, as Marina put her arm around me and brought me to the bathroom.

**Freya's POV**

"He cheated!" I yelled between sobs. Wilson had brought me to some room. Maybe an empty conference room by the look of the long shiny table surrounded by black leather chairs.

"I know," Wilson mumbled looking down. "I didn't know how to tell you…"

I let out a humorless laugh and looked up towards the ceiling to try and control my tears, "of course you knew! Everyone puts him before me."

"I tried to- listen Freya," Wilson said walking forward.

"No you listen!" I said as I started slapping his shoulders and chest. He put his hands up to cover his face but I just kept letting out my frustration. He then wrapped his muscular arms around me, trying to get me under control. I felt my body thrashing and then break down in sobs. His smell wasn't the same as Derek. It was clean and refreshing and before I knew it I pulled his head down and stepped on my tiptoes pressing my mouth hard against his.

His head pulled away leaving an inch between our mouths, "what are you doing?" he asked softly yet urgently as I felt his hand move from the top of my back to right above my butt.

"I want you," I felt myself say. I knew it was true. I've always had an intense curiosity for him. Like an unsolvable rubix cube. "Just let it happen," I murmured as I moved closer to his mouth. Lightly brushed my lips against his, letting the sensation of his exhales linger on my skin- I could smell liquor but I didn't care.

He hesitated before moving his lips with mine. I let myself melt into his arms as he sat in one of the fancy leather chair and I straddled his legs. I've always been so out of control with Derek, it was his way all the time. But tonight it's about me. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled his torso tight against me as I grinded against him. Hands were everywhere along with his mouth that made its way from my jawline to butterfly kisses on my neck. Unlike Derek, he wasn't going to give me a hickey. I slid my tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss.

I was taking advantage of Wilson. I knew that I held a vulnerable place in his heart, but I needed someone right now. And this was perfect. It was intoxicating, pleasure some and I only vaguely heard the familiar sound of an iPhone as it took a picture.

**Shay's POV**

I felt myself puke again and again. I could control it, why am I such an idiot? Drinking so much? Making a fool of myself to Wilson? Marina left at some point. Maybe to get me water- honestly I couldn't remember. I looked down at the light pink dress that I had borrowed that now was ruined with spilled alcohol, vomit and sweat.

"Are you okay?" I heard outside my stall. I opened it up to see a girl with a large mass of dark hair and a round face. Funnily enough she had bruising all around her nose- actually that wasn't funny. There was a sinister aura around her that I normally would recognize, but in my hour of need all assistance was welcome.

I felt tears come down my face as I started talking complete nonsense, "no, I'm drunk, I've ruined my friend's dress, I don't know where she is, I don't have enough money to get to Brooklyn, I don't even know who I'm talking to- who are you? And worst of all I made myself so stupid in from of Wilson Shepard!" I started hiccupping from my tears. I could be wrong but through my babbling the girl got less and less interested until she heard Wilson's name.

"If you know Will, you must know Derek," she smiled curiously taking a step towards me and holding my hair as I vomited again. "They are not nice people, stranger, apparently they are planning some diabolical plan on some Mexican boy. They use people."

"My name is Shay," I felt myself say. For someone good at withholding information I was really letting a lot slip.

"I'm Rowan, yes the girl who slept with Derek. He shares a lot during pillow talk," she told me.

"Well, I'm a virgin," I shrugged and started giggling.

"And you like Wilson Shepard?" She laughed. "I have even had sex with him. He's part of New York's welcoming committee."

I looked up at her. Her muddy brown eyes met my soft blue ones. I felt my insides crumple. I wanted to cry, or sleep or eat. I don't know I just hated this party. "Can you send me home? Please?"

She nodded and held me under the arm and we wove through the crowd. I felt her give her friends amused glances. They were making fun of me. But I didn't care.

She put me in a cab and even paid the driver before hand after giving me a breath mint. What a nice girl.

As the cab was pulling away someone ran out and stopped it. I couldn't see who was talking to the driver but soon enough I was scooted over. Derek. Derek Sterling.

"Hey pretty girl," he smiled at me. Then he looked back up at the cab driver, "forget her stop she can stay with me." He gave me a side glance- he was very, very handsome, "if you want to of course, I wouldn't mind dropping you off to Brooklyn but a pretty girl like you deserves the Upper East Side. How about it?"

"Sounds good to me!"

**A/N so I move back into my boarding school Saturday. Hopefully I'll get another chapter in before my life becomes hectic. Not saying I'll quit the story but I will update less often. Hope you enjoyed all the plot twists.**

**Next chapter will likely start with Ivy's POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N this is not as good as last chapter. And I didn't get enough time with a few characters but there is an opportunity at the bottom for a plot line**

**Shay's POV**

I was sprawled across some cream Egyptian cotton sheets. The light that peaked through the curtain felt like a constant stab in my brain, but not as much as looking around; I decided to never to move my eyeballs again. I was never hung-over before but this was no doubt what it was supposed to feel like.

I groaned and rolled over, to see what was next to me. Derek was on his back, mouth wide open, his whole upper body tipped backward on the white bank of pillows. His head angles towards me, as if even in his sleep he knew this was the way to display his neck and shoulder muscles.

Moving sounded torturous, I had to debate even opening my eyes, but eventually I swung my legs slowly over the side and tip toed towards the dress left in a heap on the floor. As I searched for my bra I saw something that made my stomach churn and almost made me yack all over his room. There was a stretched out condom- used one that had obviously missed the garbage can when Derek had made a feeble attempt at throwing it away. I can't believe I had sex with Derek Sterling- of all people! Especially when the only person I wish- never mind...

I found my phone just as it was about to die. Who should I call? I could call my friends but after finding out about this, what would they say to me? I also wanted to call Wilson... but he'd never understand... and I had to admit, I knew it was over after this. I decided on Marina.

"Oh. my. God. Shay!" she exclaimed in a worried tone. "I've called you like- 10 times! Where are you? Are you okay?" She said it a hurrying tone.

"yeah, I'm fine. Listen can you grab me? I'll meet you at the Palace Hotel." And with that my phone died.

I opened up Derek's closet to see 1000's of dollars worth of clothes, shoes and hair products. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a v neck shirt and quickly got dressed.

"Leaving so soon?" Derek's raspy voice asks from the bed. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Screw off." I mumble making my way out hoping he forgets what my face looks like. How pathetic is it that I don't want Derek- the guy that took my virginity- to know my face?

I strolled down the street. Dress and heels in hand, looking painfully hung-over and walk of shameish. Eventually, Marina's black Lexus pulled up, a birthday present for her recent sixteenth birthday. They both wore last night's makeup and had glassy eyes.

When I crawled next to them in the backseat, the driver started the car.

"Iced latte," Hadey mumbled handing me a plastic cup, "your favorite."

I sipped it a few times ignoring the faces my friends gave me.

"So what happened?" Marina asked. "Where were you? Where did you go? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm completely fine," I lied. They couldn't handle the truth. I'd never be the same to them again. I guess I didn't trust them. "I ended up having a sleepover with a new friend."

Hadey looked hurt, "who?"

"Rowan Collins," I said. I would text Rowan later and let her know (after I get her number). I feel like she would understand. "We're at the Metra. Just drop me off." And without another thought I jumped out of the car (while it was moving) and swiped my Metra card home.

**Wilson POV**

Sunday brunch. What a concept it all is. We all gather around a table with people like us. Network, drink, chat and grow bonds so that there is never a need to let anyone into our circle. I used to love brunch. Highlight of my sober week, but as I paced back and forth in front of the Palace Hotel... for once the French toast was not on my mind.

I smiled, shook hands and had my cheeks kissed by dozens of aristocratic families, until I saw the one I was looking for- the Sterling's.

"Good morning Mrs. Sterling," I smiled at Derek's mother as she kissed both cheeks and gushed about some physical characteristic I possessed. I gave a firm handshake to his dad until I was face to face with Derek himself.

"I got some green if you wanna hang around the service entrance," he smiled at me. I don't smoke- damages lungs and Rugby is too important. Plus Derek knows that, but obviously he wants to talk.

"Sure," I nodded as we walked around. Derek starts rolling a joint, "listen man, I have to tell you something."

He stopped rolling and smirked up at me, "good or bad?"

"Not good"

"So bad, alright tell me."

"I made out with Freya, that's all that happened we did not do anything else. Bro I'm so so sorry."

I saw his knuckles whiten as he squeezed his lighter. His face was angry but he tried to hide it. After a pause where he gained composure, "why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you hearing it from Gossip Girl or thinking I banged her or some other rumor," He looked like he was about to hit me. I could take him, but I didn't want to. I knew the next thing I say would get me back in with him so I quickly added in, "I don't want Edward using it against you."

Another pause then he smiled, "good thinking. And just so I fully understand did she come onto you?"

"Yeah, I refused to have sex with her though. I swear," I told him. It was the truth. I said 'no' to her last night and she started crying. I could have held her or brought her home but instead I buttoned up my shirt and left, "I'm sorry man."

Derek nodded then put out his hand to shake, "don't worry about it. You didn't tell Freya about my umm… extracurricular women and I appreciate that- although Tom still hasn't talked to me since he found out it was Rowan Collins. But by the end of the night I got with some random virgin."

I forced myself to chuckle, "how'd you know she was a virgin?"

"I need new sheets," we both laughed as he puffed on the joint, "so what do we do about Edward? Last time I saw that fuzzy haired prick he had us both arrested."

"We could beat the living shit out of him," I grunted. But we all know what's going to happen. He's going to get with Ivy and take out Derek.

Within seconds our phone's buzzed. A picture of me shirtless intertwined with Freya on top of me popped up with some caption about my lack of loyalty.

_GG: seems to me that F and W have a dirty little secret. I wonder how a certain blonde haired hottie will feel about this._

"Or you could just make out with Ivy since you like doing that to your friends," Derek smirked at me. "Just kidding Wilson. Low blow. Let's go somewhere else, I'm not in a brunching mood."

So we walked, ate at a diner and hung out for the day.

MONDAY

**Freya's POV**

Seeing Wilson sulk into class was torture. But like usual he sat down at the back table in between Ivy and I, and as usual, asked about our Sundays and chatted. No mention of me straddling him in the conference room of some hotel or of the Gossip Girl blast everyone was gushing about. People filtered into class, but when the Mexican boy- Ricky came in Wilson jumped up.

He walked to the front of his table. Ivy and I stayed quiet so we could here.

"Where is she?" He asked them point blank.

Ricky- although obviously intimidated- shook his head, "whom are you talking about? Freya? You were just sitting with her."

"Don't piss me off Ricardo. Or I may just mention to a special someone how you lied about a hookup," Wilson demanded.

Ricky got up- even if he was much shorter, I admired his courage, "are you threatening me?" he spat.

Wilson smiled sinisterly. I haven't seen this Wilson since Edward was around. He looked back at me and we made eye contact. I saw his shoulders slacken then he looked back at Ricky, "I like Shay. I made a mistake and I'm sorry, but I'm not a bad person."

Ricky studied him- hard. Then sat down, "History. She has Dr. Johnson," he mumbled.

Wilson then got up and looked at Madam Rose. "I feel ill, may I go to the nurse?"

She immediately met his eyes. She knew he didn't feel ill. Madam Rose, like most teachers, chose this school for a reason. Like most "normal" people she was fascinated with the lives of the elite. The Shepard family's mark on modern medicine was too grand to go unnoticed and Wilson was just another person Madam was agoged with. With a flick of her manicured hand she dismissed him.

I turned to Ivy, "at least I don't have to worry about Wilson's lingering feelings." I couldn't help but feel glum as he jogged out the door, but I couldn't dwell because within seconds someone else walked in. Bell rang just as a boy clad in the St. Jude's uniform of a yellow shirt, red tie and navy blazer walked in. He looked the same as when I last saw him, with a mop of dark hair and heavy, solemn brows that were offset by a boyish grin. A pair of eyes the color of sea glass gleamed under his long fringe. I heard Ivy gasp next to me but he hadn't noticed her yet.

"salut agréable de vous rencontrer," he smiled at Madam Rose. She seemed taken aback by his French but nonetheless carried on a mini conversation

I quickly turned to Ivy, "do you want to go? I can make up an excuse! Get my dad to call us out or-"

It was too late. He was walking back.

"Ivy, you look beautiful," he smiled at her in his annoying accent. She stood up to let him get through and take Wilson's chair and he pulled her into a hug- kissing her on the cheek. "Freya," he cheered. I got up and gave him a one armed hug. Edward was quite strong despite his wirey frame, but physical strength was never a necessity. Much like a certain cheating exboyfriend of mine and he was also master manipulator.

Ivy was dumbstruck so I did my best to entertain Edward, "how was London?"

"Fantastic. As was Milan, Rome, Florence and about a dozen other Italian cities. I spent most of my time there. Was that Wilson I saw leaving the classroom?"

"Yeah it was," I answered in a monotone voice

"My old running buddy has gotten huge!" He smiled.

Ivy snorted.

Edward smiled at Ivy, "yes Ms. Montgomery?"

"We all know exercise isn't your strong suit. It was always Derek or Wilson running and you propelling yourself forward on desperate exhalations and sheer force of will. Not an athletic bone in your body."

"Had that brewing for a while haven't you?" Edward said, "but I have to say that my athleticism has gotten stronger with every passing second. I ran a marathon in Paris a few monthes back."

"Someone needs to pinch you cause only in a dream would you ever run more than a mile," she smirked and looked forward. I was impressed by her ability to make fun of him even if he happened to have driven her borderline insane.

"Well hopefully we can expel ill thoughts of me from your mind soon. Dinner? Lunch? I'll even settle for a Breakfast."

"I am forbidden to see you, but even if I wasn't, desperation isn't something I'm attracted to," Ivy said looking forward and acting disinterested.

**Wilson's POV**

I jogged to the other part of the school. Lying, skipping class and general misbehavior was unusual for me but a certain rush came from it. Like I got control. I soon found myself in the history hallway. I saw Dr. Johnson's door and knocked. Dr. Johnson opens the door and steps into the hallway. I never had her, but her tiny smile and eyes, saucer-round with what seems like perpetual bewilderment was hard to miss. We all said she looked like a sugar glider.

"Excuse me Doctor Johnson, I have been asked to retrieve Ms. Shay-" Crap I don't know her last name.

Luckily, Dr. Johnson wasn't too nitpicky about rules or common sense and she went in and called out the blonde.

Shay came into the hallway with a combination of worried, but once she saw why she was really called, it morphed into an angry expression. I guess she wasn't happy to see me.

She really was something else. Her tresses of silky blonde hair were fit neatly into a high carefree ponytail. Her pale blue eyes looked at me like a puppy dog- a pissed off puppy dog though, but they were wide and curious. Dimples were pressed under Shay's high cheekbones that became especially prevelant when she smiled. My pulse quickened at the sight of her, but I squared my shoulders and was ready to share my _feelings_.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk," I said leading her towards the courtyard.

"I have class and really am not in the mood to talk to you." She responded sitting across from me at a round table and crossing her arms.

"The Gossip Girl blast," I mumbled. "I want to explain-"

She cut me off and whisper yelled frantically, "I don't care Wilson. I hardly know you."

"Well I care and I also care that you don't care," I tried responding softly.

"I am disappointed but-"

"That's caring Shay- hold up and listen." I leaned forward and reached to hold her hands across the table- but like I expected, she wasn't having it. "Freya has this power over me, well she used to. Saturday night everything changed. She was undeniable to me until I learned to deny her"

"You didn't deny her," Shay said shaking her head like I was stupid or something. "I saw the picture dumbass."

"I didn't have sex with her. Which is what she wanted, but I couldn't have sex with her when I had a certain blonde on my mind," I responded giving her a small smile

"Whose the blonde? Ivy?" she rolled her eyes playing dumb

"You."

There was a pause. Shay looked down to put on that perfect poker face and when she looked up I could see excitement in her eyes, "do you feed these lines to all your girls?"

"I don't care enough to…" I responded. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings by doing that. It was out of character but I do like you." There I said it! She didn't respond but once again a smile was being held back on her face. I gave her the biggest smile I could muster, "go out with me."

This caught her off guard, "Excuse me?"

"Go out with me. I'll make a reservation at Butter or anywhere, but I'm sick of playing by other people's rules. I like you Shay and I want to get to know you," I smiled at her taking both her hands in mine. She didn't pull away.

"I don't know…" Shay mumbled.

Yes she did. I know she did. I put on a brave face and tried to hide my nervousness, "yes you do. You don't waste a moment being indecisive. Go out with me. If you feel similarly to me, then give me a shot."

She paused then smiled, "Before I had actually met you I had believed behind your rugged and confident exterior, you were self-destructive and self-loathing to an almost pathological degree. I'll go out with you, but not Wilson Shepard."

Ouch. How could someone hate me that much without even knowing me? I looked around at all the lockers inside the building, did all their owners feel the same way? I decided to laugh, but I don't think I've ever been this confused, "you do realize that I am Wilson Shepard right?"

She nodded and smiled, "I like you but I hate your reputation and your public life. I don't want my friends to think I am involved with the assholess that run the Upper East Side."

I looked down, "so you're ashamed of me?" It hurt to say this and I was terrified of my voice cracking. I haven't opened up since- well I don't know and this is what happens… great.

She put her hand on my leg quickly, "I like you, but not your name, or zip code, or who everyone else thinks you are. Please? I don't like the parties you go to-"

I made myself smiled, "probably cause you puke down the bar."

She put on a fake angry face, "not funny." She paused, "we lead different lives. Your friends won't like me and mine won't take a second to get to know you. They already know what they think about you. They have made up their minds."

"Fine," I nodded, disappointed but I guess I understood. "So no Butter? Or dates?"

She prodded my cheek with her finger, "no Butter, no parties and no public relationship."

"My friends are going to think it's weird that I'm no longer hooking up with other girls," I tried teasing her moving my face slightly closer to hers and scooting around the table.

"Then hook up with other girls," she blurted out.

"Really?" I smirked calling her bluff.

"No… don't hook up with other girls," she smiled back. "Definitely don't hook up with other girls."

"Where do we hang out?"

"My place, maybe yours. Brooklyn is a safe bet. Parts of Manhattan," she started listing. I nodded as she talked. "The Metra."

I let out a loud laugh imagining going on a date in the smelly train, "fine. I accept your terms," I paused. "For now…."

I looked around. Most people with first period free don't show up until second so there was no one around. I put my forehead against her. She looked down and held my red tie lightly. "I'm going to kiss you now okay?"

She didn't answer, nor did I wait for her too. My hands caught her gently behind the neck and I pressed my mouth to hers, softly but firmly. I moved my hand up to her face until it was woven in her hair. I could feel a pulse through her lips and taste the mint gum that she had in the corner of her mouth somewhere. I didn't pry her mouth open to deepen the kiss, nor did she. When we broke apart I quickly opened my eyes to see hers were still closed happily.

I breathed in her air and eventually pulled away.

**Freya's POV**

We left class after the bell. Ivy and I, with Edward trailing behind us sharing stories about his adventures. I turned around to ask him to bug off, but another sight greeted my eyes instead. I saw Derek sneaking up behind Rowan Collins and put his hands over her eyes. She stopped and ran her hands up his arm, then squealed, turned around and hugged him. Derek slips his hands inside the back of her skirt, and she didn't even flinch. What a skank.

Edward turned around and laughed, "my boy Derek! Still drinking that cranberry juice?"

Derek's face turned white and he quickly took his hands out of the Rowan's skirt. "Edward… Thought you would end up going to Unity or Dalton considering you were expelled from St. Jude's."

Edward ignored Derek's dig and started talking to Rowan, "you know this guy," he said putting at arm around Derek's shoulders. "Has sooo much sex that he has to drink cranberry juice to avoid bladder infections."

Man I liked this. Derek looked horrified but faked his composure, "I haven't taste cranberry juice for a long time, but at least I didn't have to wait to be 16 until I lost my virginity."

Edward shrugged, "age is just a number friend and I lost it to someone special." He turned to smile at Ivy who melted under his stare, "but since then I've made love to at least 4 girls in every city in Italy. Sometimes a few at once." Ivy grunted her distaste, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Wilson eventually came back down the hall. He looked like he was walking on air as he smiled to himself staring at his shoes. "Willy boy!" Edward smiled at him. Wilson looked up and a shadow crossed his brow. "No hard feelings about our last encounter right?"

In 3 strides Wilson walked right up against Edward. He grabbed Edward from the collar hoisted him up and slammed him against the locker. "Yeah, there are hard feelings," Wilson said between his teeth- still holding him where Edward's toes just skim the ground takes him off then slams him into them again. "You're a prick."

I gave Derek a look. He nodded and put a hand on Wilson's shoulder. Derek whispered something in his ear and the two of them walked down the hallway.

**Tom's POV**

I knew what was going on. Edward was in town. Even if I had no phone the hallways screamed that he was back by being completely silent. Edward was not perfect, actually he was imperfect but he knew how to control. During his time things were different. Wilson wasn't his usual brooding himself but more angry and aggressive. Often getting in fights and Edward knew how to easily get him started. Derek was verbally abused daily to keep him down and made fun of. I was close to irrelevant. A minion really.

**Ivy's POV**

I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to figure things out. That was always my intention with Edward.

But once he walked through my door. Of my penthouse. Without parents or really anyone around, I felt a sense of urgency, emptiness and lust. I was dying of thirst and he happened to be the last drop of water

"Hello beautiful," he smiled at me. He bore on me the same stare that started our relationship and to say it no longer affected me would be a lie. His narrow face, messy hair and hints of a shadow felt all too familiar and without a second thought I ran to him.

He reached out and pulled me to him, one hand on my waist and the other behind my neck. He tipped my head up and lowered his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and melted as my whole body was consumed in that kiss. I was nothing. I was everything. His body pressed closer to mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were warmer and softer than anything I could have imagined, yet fierce and powerful. Mine responded hungrily, and I tightened my hold on him. His fingers slid down the back of my neck, tracing its shape, and every place they touched was electric. In a quick motion I was in his embrace and walking backwards towards my bedroom.

I will talk to him, but the only thing I could think about was what was about to happen.

**A/N I want to update again soon (before school) but i will put one short chapter in with 3 POV's. To choose people I will give the spots to those who give me the best ideas (not romantic advice unless it's specific) that involve their character. Not some long term idea but one that I can put in the next chapter.**

**Tom/Freya I want them to get lots of time so involving them gets bonus points (sorry I couldn't fit the two of them in that much) Also maybe the new money people. Although the west egg group has been lacking in reviews so I may just focus on the rich for a while.**

**Also I'm going to start getting strict about the review policy. If you want to know what that means PM me. And it is up to you to follow or favorite or check the story. If you expect a PM from me that's not happening cause I do write it and spend a long time on it so its your job to figure out a way to read it.**

**Finally try reviewing and if your review doesn't show up ill make a new topic on the forum**

**THANK YOU JAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So school has been busy, same with sports and such. This isn't a great chapter not my best English but I wanted to give you all something.**

**Sorry for being late.**

**Tom's POV**

I was never one for Central Park. I felt it was always more for those people with proposal desires, obnoxious tourists and artsy Brooklinites. Not for a guy like me, but lately I have found it necessary to go by myself and draw there. I found my natural human instinct for solitude has been growing more and more now that a certain Brit was back in town. I was now remembering my place- a nobody.

The sky was darkening as a menacing cloud started blocking the light. No point drawing now, so I pushed myself up and started walking out until I saw a three girls walking towards me in familiar Constance uniforms. I didn't know them but I need someone to help me forget my worries and a four-way wouldn't hurt.

"Hello ladies," I smiled as they neared. They were all short and thin. They were walking in a V- formation with a dark haired girl in the front who looked very Snow White in my opinion, then there was a girl on the left who looked like a surfer with wavy hair and tan skin and finally the shortest of them all was a cute, bleached blonde with an extreme air of confidence.

The surfer and Snow White seemed slightly astounded by my openness to talk to them but the tiny one put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes, "what do you want?" She rolled her eyes at me.

The other two looked at her shocked by her response, but it did give them the confidence they needed.

"I want to get to know you beautiful," I flirted stepping closer to her and putting a hand on her tiny shoulder. "And your friends too." I said looking up and winking at them.

The bleached blonde was about to open her mouth when Snow White laughed, "believe me none of us would ever associate ourselves with ANYONE like you."

After two seconds of her staring me down I looked at the others. The beach bunny looked a little weary, but still in firm agreement with her leader. While the bleached blonde looked away, almost guiltily.

"Hey! I'm here!" I heard a deep voice from behind me as Wilson jogged around the corner. He stopped and started walking slowly evaluating the situation. Me and three girls, the usual. His eyes lingered on one of the girls but then he looked at me and smiled. "What do we have here Picasso?"

"A four way was about to begin, but I'm not bragging. Although you are cockblocking," I smirked at him.

The tiny one with bleached hair rolled her eyes, "you and your hand is not a four way."

That was funny. I'll give her that. "Good one, so what are your names darlings?"

Wilson smiled, "It's Marina in the middle, Hadey on one side and the sass master who just revealed your true self is Miss Shay." I don't know who looked more surprised the girls or me.

"Good memory," Marina scoffed yet I could tell she was impressed. If Wilson was going for my entertainment of the night I was going to kill him.

"Well we are friends right?" Wilson asked as his eyes kept darting to the tiny blonde one- Shay or something.

"Sure," Marina said confused as she looked at Hadey in confusion.

"Shay can I copy your notes for Calculus?" Wilson asked smiling. She gave him a hard look then passed her notebook to him. What the hell is going on?

"Did you guys bang or something?" I heard come out of my mouth but also Marina's. I smirked.

Shay looked horrified, "God no. I don't do Upper East Side. Anyway I'm going to go to the library." She swiftly walked past me. I gave Wilson a look to leave me alone with the other two which he didn't even hesitate as he jogged after her until their steps were in line.

Hadey's phone then rang so she stepped aside and it was me and Marina.

"So, Marina," I began smiling at her. "I-"

She cut me off before I could practice my crude pick up line (I do them as jokes), "you draw right?" 

"I don't draw," I rolled my eyes. The one thing I'm serious about, why can't we just have fun? "I'm an artist. Art is more than sketching." 

"Huh? I wouldn't have guessed someone as heartless as you actually gave a shit about anything."

"You don't know me. In fact no one knows me. And I don't go down without a fight. I am not the same person I was a year ago and will not be pushed around anymore!" I blurted out forgetting I was talking to Marina. She had her eyebrows raised in confusion as Hadey came back.

"I got to get to school!" Hadey said but no one was listening, "student council. Are you coming?"

Finally Marina broke eye contact with me and looked at Hadey, "no that's fine. Ill see you later."

Maybe it would be more than me and my hand after all!

"Draw me," she simply stated.

"I don't do portraits," I sneered suddenly self conscious as she gave me that look.

"I want you to draw me Thomas. I won't be young forever and I don't want a photograph to be my reminder of who I once was."

No fricken way. No way. No way. "Only if you are naked," I smirked knowing she was going to back down.

"I thought that was a given," Marina stated obviously as she walked forward and handed me her card- who carries cards? "My address and phone number is there. Let's say Saturday noonish?"

All I could do was nod. What was this?

**Shay's POV**

I can't believe this was happening. One second we were walking to the library now on the Subway headed towards Brooklyn. My house. I was 90% sure my family wasn't there but the thought that someone was home… And what if he tries something- like sexual or something. I wasn't a virgin but I couldn't decide what would scare me more him seeing my family or him seeing me. As if he sensed my nervousness he held my hand and rubbed his over sized thumb over the top of my hand. No words were needed.

About an hour later I was inserting the key into my townhouse. The door opened and he was in. In my life. I felt self conscious as he looked around with a big grin.

"Wow I can move from one end of this place to the other in like 5 strides," he smiled as he started walking in big exaggerated steps. He wasn't judging me, just not pretending to be blind.

I returned it, "well 5 strides for you is like 10 for any normal sized person."

Wilson turned and smiled at me, "you're one to talk! 10 strides for a normal person is like 20 for you. How tall are you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked over quickly, leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. I felt a jittery feeling and wanted to squeal, but I think I kept my blushing to a minimum. He straightened up then tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear before he started looking around again. First he went into my kitchen, then dining room and soon enough Wilson wandered into the TV room. We hardly ever went in - in fact I could hardly remember the last time I had been there.

"We're not a big TV family," I smiled for the first time noticing how cute he was. I mean he always had that brooding hot thing going for him but watching his head jerk around like a puppy dog checking out my house was adorable.

"What? Where else do you watch football? By the way will you go to one of my Rugby games? It's not crowded so no one will see you- since that is something you want." He grinned, but I knew he didn't like this secret thing.

"That's so clique," I smiled at him sitting on the coach. He sat next to me so I swung my legs over his and sat on his lap. Gently I played with his short, spikey hair. "Girlfriend goes to watch boyfriend throw around a ball bashing into other boyfriends."

"Well I'd support you if you ever let me see one of your films," He responded putting an arm around my back and a hand gently on my thigh. My body tingled under his touch.

This was getting too intimate too fast. I needed a diversion, "I'll be right back- going out for a smoke."

He nodded glumly and let me up, " I hate that you smoke."

"Get over it," I teased leaving him in the room as he played Candy Crush or something on his phone.

When I walked in he was looking at the pictures on the fireplace. Shit. He turned with a face of confusion holding the one frame I never wish existed. "Is this Jaime Davis?" I never knew why my estranged father still had a picture in our house after he abandoned us.

"Yes it is," I mumbled then looked up at Wilson. "He's my dad."

"No way, Jaime is a good friend with my father. But how come-"

He stopped when I felt my face start to morph into tears so I quickly turned away. I wanted Wilson to go. Right now.

There was a pause. "He always was an ass," Wilson said softly putting a hand on my shoulder. "Plus he couldn't hit a baseball if it was on a tee."

What? Why was he- ahh I understand. I felt a laugh escape as I wiped my face and turned to him. "Let's get out of this room."

He nodded and let me lead him out. We did homework, kissed a little and ordered Chinese. He was gone by 7 and avoided my family. Not as bad as I thought it would be.

**Freya's POV**

I hated this. More than anything but as I waited in this small coffee shop in God knows where. I anxiously tapped my silver Manolo against the chipped wooden table. At least the coffee was good. Hipster places really knew how to brew if only I didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Granola eating, dreadlocks downing people surrounded me as the door opened and in walked Mr. Perfect Blond Hair.

He sat across from me and smiled. Our eyes met challenging each other to say hi first or look away.

I broke the eye contact and stared at my French manicured hands as they stirred the coffee, "it was funny today in school." I started holding back the smirk that was going to make its way onto my face.

I knew without looking that his face was hardening, "what part? The fact that Edward came back?"

I darted my eyes up dramatically looking at his, "yeah and that your balls fell off because of it."

Derek rolled his eyes and got up, "I don't need this shit. Rowan-"

"Collins? Sit down Derek. The only thing that girl spreads faster than gossip is her legs, so no worries you will get your fill later."

He rolled his eyes and sat down, "what do you want?"

"Ivy is with Edward now. She was just going to talk to him then call me 20 minutes after. It's been 2 hours."

Derek seemed unhappy as he slumped in his chair, "so she's back with him?" 

"Probably. So kiss your days of getting respect in the hallway goodbye because you are officially a minion."

"And you are a sidekick," he responded dryly.

"Exactly. They are Bradgelina. There's only one thing stronger."

"Us?" he smiled at me.

I shook my head no, "I was going to say Beyoncé and Jay Z. We were never good together Derek, but we could sure as hell fake it. We just got to one up them."

Derek furrowed his perfectly plucked eyebrows, "meaning that we pretend to be together?"

"Exactly," I smiled. We finished our coffee just in time for a certain girl who always comes into this coffee shop to come in after volleyball practice and get a nice little picture of us. "Now don't leave Rowan waiting."

_GG: Looks like Derya is back in business, will it be war of the couples? If so who's bringing the popcorn?_

**Hadey's POV**

Well, now it was just me. Lonesome Hadey.

I was walking to my student council meeting, when a wet mass hit me knocking me to the ground. By wet I mean sweaty from some sport and crying.

She looked like she was going to hit me until I saw her hand reaching down. Long dark hair that normally draped her face was now in a high ponytail revealing her murky brown eyes.

Rowan Collins.

"Hi," I smiled small getting up. "Sorry about-"

"No it was me," She said holding back tears. "I just found out- never mind. I should go."

She picked up my phone handing it back to me when she saw my screensaver. Me and Shay.

Her lips curled in a cruel yet curious smile, "how do you know Shay?"

"We've been best friends since- I don't know. Why?"

"Just had a chat with her once. She admitted she had a little crush on- Well, I'm sure as her BEST friend you'd know," Rowan sneered. She was taunting me.

"Of course," I lied.

"Wilson is a nice guy though," she responded obviously knowing that I had no clue. "Good friends with my ex and my current- going- to- be – ex."

"Yeah well now my friend Marina is with Tom," I smiled glad I knew something she didn't even if it wasn't entirely true. Probably shouldn't have said that but what's the worst that can happen?

Her face morphed into surprise, then disgust, then back to hiding all emotion. "All you need is Derek or Edward and each of you have your own personal Upper East Side Boyfriend. But I heard that your Mexican friend is dating Marina? I guess she's a two timing whore huh?" She said in a babying, patronizing voice. She then pepped up, "Tootles!" And skipped away.

Like clockwork our phones went off.

_GG: Looks like pretty yet irrelevant Marina finally made a name for herself. Dating Ricky and Thomas? Clever girl since they don't run in the same circles, but next time remember that GG is everywhere! _

**Edward's POV**

My evening was great, but it's night now. Actually technically morning- 2 am to be exact. I sent out a message to Derek and Wilson. Sent from Tom's phone, they wouldn't come otherwise.

I waited on my favorite rock in Central Park, it was easily a story high but easy to climb and slide off of. Eventually two dark figures neared me. Wilson was wearing his uniform still, obviously been up doing homework. And Derek was in sweats and a T-shirt, obviously just banged and out of his bed.

"Evening Fellas!" I exclaim at their pissed off faces.

"What are we doing here?" Derek asked. "Is Tom ok?"

"I have a treat for you all," I smiled. I knew how Frats hazed. But I had a better idea. I jump off the large rock, walk around and come back with my present. Tom and Ricky. Mouth gagged, blinded, in their underwear with hands duct taped behind their back and feet tied together.

"What the hell is this shit?" Wilson exclaimed coming towards me quickly.

"Take one step closer and I'll reveal a nice little secret that you told me the night we got arrested," in addition to my threat I pulled out an antique yet sharp knife, with a beautifully engraved Ivory handle.

He froze for a second then stepped back with Derek crossing his arms.

I began again, "I understand that things have changed since I left and I agree with you guys- our posse needs a new member. So these are tryouts." 

"Tryouts?" Derek asked.

"This is fucked up," Wilson mumbled. "I really don't like this."

"Shut up Willy!" I smiled. I then used the knife and cut the cords for their feet. "Boys, first to make it the Grand Oak gets a point for the night. First to win 3 nights is in."

Ricky and Tom couldn't see, use their hands or talk but they could run.

"Ready, set, GO!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Freya's POV**

My day wasn't strange to say the least. I went through my usual routine. Makeup, hair styling, picking out the most designer clothes that coincide with my uniform. I was up a good two hours earlier than usual. I just woke up and felt a need to get up and buy a croissant at the café on 5th so I decided to walk to school.

It was the best decision I've made all week. It was buttery, flakey, and soft with a little crisp on the outside. Absolutely perfect. I sat at a table outside not caring that I was alone. The birds chirped and the sun was rising in the sky. For most new Yorkers, mornings tend to be nothing more than a necessary stint wherein they roll themselves from bed to computer to gym to job, headphones in the ears and caffeine on the brain. I get so caught up in the drama that I don't take a look around before the 8 a.m. rush. But right now I was in bliss. It's a time when impossible things become plausible: I can hear myself think, be smiled at by passersby, or even have a fricken croissant by my lonesome.

Halfway through the croissant my phone buzzes. A picture appears with a caption.

Gossip Girl.

I debate opening it. My day so far has been so nice and pleasant. People are friendlier at 7:30 in the morning. They almost act Southern, with that whole hospitality thing that I was raised with

I slipped my phone back in my orange Hermes bag, it wasn't worth it.

"Wow, that is a sight to see," the voice was deep, rough yet had a hint of honeyness. I turned to see a big bulk of a guy with dark tanned skin smirking at me.

"It would ruin my mood," I felt myself saying to him. I couldn't help but to feel almost giddy with him here. He's a hard guy to get to know and after we kissed his shields came up again and I felt like I lost him because of a drunken mistake. "Will you sit with me?"

He nodded and sat down. His phone kept buzzing and a guilty scowl went onto his face as he read each of them.

"What's wrong Wilson?" I sighed. My paradise morning- my stolen hours- well they were all gone.

He looked up at me. I could tell he was debating what to say, "Promise not to say anything?"

I nodded.

He took a deep breath, and said at an incredibly fast rate, "I've been dating this girl. She's quiet. Not like us I guess. I like her. But she's really pissed at me cause of the blast."

"What was the blast?" I asked. Wilson has a girlfriend? My first reaction was a pang of jealousy, but then I felt guilty for thinking that. I'm happy for him. I want Wilson to be happy.

A smile crept on his face. I always loved seeing him smile. "I don't want to ruin your mood."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone.

It looks at though it's a selfie from our British fiend showing Tom and some other kid all tied up like you see in movies before someone gets tortured with Wilson and Derek in the background. To say the least it looked bad and made me drop my almond croissant.

"What the hell is this Wilson?" I snapped at him.

So he explained. Everything. Shay, her friends, Ed and everything in between. How Ricky was Shay's friend and she keeps yelling at him due to the blast. How Ricky came home with brusises and wouldn't tell anyone anything.

"I just- I'm terrified Freya," he said looking down. "I don't want to become what I was when he left."

I put my hand gently on his. It tensed at first, but I only meant it as a friend. "You've changed since then Wilson. Your grades are much better, you show up to rugby everyday and you actually love someone who isn't swimming in green. You were so snobby and angry when Ed was here last, but you're not like that."

Wilson looked up at me and gave me a small smile, "you know me better than anyone." He smiled then paused. "I don't love her by the way. I don't exactly know where we stand, but love is a word I save for-"

His sentence trailed off. I put my hands in my lap and looked away. He told me he loved me before, back when Ed was here. I once again felt an emotion I was mad at myself for feeling: relief.

"Anyway," I said changing the subject. "I'm going to kill Derek."

Wilson smiled again, "you guys are not really dating."

"That obvious?" I laughed.

"No," Wilson said. "Just to me."

And with that he got up, wished me a good morning and headed to his early morning weight training.

I looked at the cruel selfie from Edward. Obviously he sent it in. There were different types of people out there

Edward was a big shot, always conceited. A player- at times. He's cocky, arrogant, and harsh. He is defined by his status in life as being the apex of success with all of the money in the world in his bank account.

Wilson is different. He stays to himself, yet is an ordinary guy. Girls may flock to him due to the mystique that surrounds his persona, but he only lets certain people in. Wilson can be rough, strong and under it all sensitive. He's always in control of his emotions and when he's not it can be either truly great or destructive.

Derek well on paper he's perfect. He is extremely attractive with nice lean body. Uses his strength and body mass to impress women and scare men. Avoids dealing with emotions – he may consider being emotional as being soft or just is a huge asshole. I believe the second option. He showcases power and strength in order to win the affection of women and the approval of men- it used to work on me, but not anymore. I was done with this kind of guy.

It was more than obvious in the picture. Edward obviously playing the power act and taking a picture, Wilson with his arms crossed angrily and Derek with his hands on his hip like an Abercrombie model. Their faces made it look like they were involved.

The caption read: The Trio back at it? All I can say is I hope I'm not next.

After another half an hour, I walked to school. Derek was supposed to meet me a few blocks away. And from the distance I could see him. With a girl. Rowan no doubt.

I approached, "Rowan your shirt is on backwards."

Derek looked up at me and nodded as I stopped in front of the two of them. Derek spoke up, "Rowan and I are going to stay together in private."

"Good," I smiled at Derek. "And she is just your type too!" I smiled as she fumbled trying to turn her tennis T-shirt back around.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked narrowing his eyes.

I made my voice as sing songy as I could, "I mean we didn't work out because I'm not your type. But Rowan well… she's not the brightest crayon in the box if you know what I mean."

Rowan snapped her head up and stood right in front of me, "watch it bitch."

I smiled up at Derek. "But you do like girls from out of state. I'm Texan while Rowan here is from the plastic surgery capital of America. Once again fake and stupid- you're type." Before either could respond I linked my arms with Derek and started walking towards school.

When we arrived Ivy and Edward were laughing at a courtyard table. Wilson was sulking over his phone whilst Tom and Ricky were nowhere to be seen.

We joined them.

"Freya!" Ivy squealed happily. Her porcelain skin looked like she hadn't exfoliated properly. I remember when it used to look like this often- when she'd spend the night at Edwards. "Ed is taking me to London for Fall Break."

Derek muttered, "are you sure your not on the no fly list Ed?"

Before someone could use their wit I jumped in, "yeah and Ivy- you won't like it. You'll be super disappointed when you find out the Big Ben is just a clock."

Wilson perked up and smiled along with Derek and I as Ivy and Ed chuckled awkwardly. One point Beyoncé/ Jay Z. Zero bradgelina.

Ed leaned forward menacingly, "you feeling eccentric this morning Derek?"

Derek froze, but I kicked him so he would at least look back at Edward. I wouldnt be surprised if Ed's eyes had flames in them, he was such a manipulative person.

The bell rang. Ideal timing. My good day was back!

Chemistry class was next on my agenda. We had an experiment today. Incubating something. The teacher was reading off partners, "Shay and Freya"

This is too good.

She was tiny. I mean I stood at a tiny 5'3" but she acted small too. Wilson did say she was a spitfire. Her hair was different then mine. My hair was a dark brown with natural highlights. It was groomed without any fuzz or anything. She had tiny features, whereas I had full lips and curves.

"Hi," I smiled big at her. "How are you Shay?" 

She eyed me menacingly. We studied each other. Like two cowboys before shootout. Her clothes were subpar, nails bitten and really needed to trim her ends- but over all not bad.

"He told you," She rolled her eyes. Then mumbled to herself, "what a jackass"

"Wilson?" I laughed. "No no no. Wilson is a sweetheart."

"Then why don't you date him?" she spat. "I mean you did manipulate him to kiss you."

Wow, I don't think I ever was hated this much on a first impression. "Listen honey, Wilson is not the kind of person you can manipulate. Only one person can do that to him and you won't even let him explain or talk to you about it. Talk to your _boyfriend _and quit with the aggressive texts. It's not cute and won't get you anywhere."

"How did you?" She started asking. Her head then fell, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"What do you mean?" I asked my natural curiosity for information creeping in.

"I just… he's just… I don't know," she began.

Every part of me wanted to talk Wilson down to her, but I knew better. I loved Wilson so I had to help him. I loved Wilson? Maybe as a brother, friend or more… And if I did win him it'd be fair, "talk to him. Trust me, he is a nice guy. He wasn't as involved as you think he was."

**Edward's POV**

Ivy. She was back to her old self. The only Ivy I knew. She would do what I want, she was perfect. I could tell her absolutely anything and she would keep it secret. I had control. Complete control.

So I told her. My entire plan. If it blew up she'd go down with me, plus I needed assistance.

It was as follows.

Derek: I knew Derek had this whole hotshot attitude now. He thought he could outdo me. So I simply had to put him in his place. I had to exercise my control over Tom and bring back Wilson. His two best friends. If I controlled them I had him.

Wilson would be easy. He has a temper and I just need to learn to pull the right strings. I'm setting Ivy on that. I don't think it's Freya anymore, but at one point it was. I had him confess his love for her that she of course couldn't accept because of Derek. That sent Wilson's confidence to below 0 allowing me to swoop in and be his "guy". I learned a lot about him when I was his "guy". How his mother raised him until 6 in Fiji before dying and how his father adopted Wilson, but not Wilson's half-brothers and sisters. He left them behind to avoid more of a scandal. I could use that. The famous Dr. Shepard leaving children in a homeless situation in Fiji.

Tom. The ultimate pawn. He uses humor to mask his masculinity, but in reality he was weak minded. He had a thirst to be included and boy would I let him in. I had to ruin him first before I could build him again. I could make him a perfect tool with his name and family connections I couldn't ignore him. The event planned Thursday would work perfectly. Just need a little help from Ricky's friend.

Ricky. Well his fascination with Marina was too easy. In fact here she comes.

"Marina," I smiled catching up with her. "Hey, I'm Ed. I'm in your Lit class. I missed half the class, can I see your notes?" 

She was known for stinging replies but she just smiled. "Um… yeah… uh… sure." She said giving me her notebook.

I made her nervous. "Here," I said pulling the door of my limo open. "I'll drive you home and I can copy."

She started crawling into the car. I looked around to make sure no one saw then followed. I copied her note then whilst scooting my leg closer to hers. Soon they were touching. She didn't pull away. I handed it back, smiled and then the inevitable eye contact occurred.

She had a crush. A fascination. The accent, the looks, the prestige, the attitude. I had her and in order to get Ricky I had to keep her.

She made herself rather cheap by inclining her face toward me; I pulled her close before I had time to think about it. I was eager and urgent as I quickly inhaled her sweet smell. Her lips were soft, but different. I was used to cheating, but not on Ivy. First time for everything, I thought as I pushed myself on top of her. Her fingers intertwined in my hair and I might as well have as much fun as possible. I leaned over and closed the screen between us and the driver, then unzipped my pants.

**A/N So Artemis Hunter won! Therefore the majority was in Freya's POV. This is a short chapter. **

**Instead of the long reviews that you all do (that I love but realize are really hard to write) just do this:**

**One: Critique on writing:**

**Two: Specific Scene you want to see next chapter:**

**Three: What you liked (writing and fav scene):**

**Four: And for whoever gets this will also get a long POV like Artemis Hunter: give me the best new idea for Edward to show his cruelly and gain control over someone else.**

**Five: Who should take down Edward?**

**Six: Additional input:**

**Contest Winner:**

**Freya - Victoria Lee (Specifically the spread for Glamor magazine)**

Ivy - Ashley Benson

Shay - Candice Accola

Wilson - Kayne Lawton

Derek - Chris Zylka

Thomas - Colton Haynes (Black hair)

Ricky - Tyler Posey

Rowan - Shelley Hennig (She did have black hair for a while)

Edward - Couldn't find the models name to save my life, but was able to put the picture on my Polyvore

Marina - Adelaide Kane

Hadey - Britt Robertson

**A/N part 2:**

**I need a Beta so if you know a good one please let me know! I'm super busy so I proofread this really quick. I will fix mistakes if they're bad. So just PM me if I need to fix a lot of things**


End file.
